The new features of this construction in comparison to known technology are, that a completely new cone and a new seat has been developed, which offer several advantages compared to existing constructions. The cone/seat cooperates also with a veil, which means, that the passage in the valve can be preadjusted, i.e. it is possible to choose a maximum flow, when the cone is in its upper position—what the artisans call a Kvs-value—and with this chosen Kvs-value as an initial value it is also possible to regulate the flow from 0 and up to Kvs, this flow having a desirable feature, because the cone has a newly developed shape and also preferably is made of a polymer.
The construction offers the following advantages in comparison to existing construction solutions:
a guaranteed reproduction of dimensions of the cooperative parts and then in particular of the cone and the seat;
a regulating function, the flow as a function of the percentage opening of the cone having a desirable, preferably modified, logarithmic feature;
the regulatory function being combined with a variable Kvs-value and with a maintained feature according to what has been stated above;
the tightness between the cone, the valve seat and the valve body being secured by means of a newly developed packing and seat ring; and
the requirements as to the cutting machining of the seat and the cone can be reduced, with a maintained, secured function.
These above-mentioned advantages of the novel construction are realized according to the present invention, because the construction according to the type set forth in the introduction. Additional characterizing features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the following description, reference being made to the enclosed drawings, which depict a preferred but not limiting embodiment of the invention.